


More than You Bargained For

by tiraskeeperofgenesis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiraskeeperofgenesis/pseuds/tiraskeeperofgenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun is still mad about the Heartland field magic and goes to confront Reiji about it. Reiji’s just tired of him messing up his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than You Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my tumblr.
> 
> Original Note: "There’s a little swearing ahead. I’ve been wanting to write again for a while now, but I didn’t come up with ideas until recently."

Shun couldn’t believe that guy! He must have used that field magic on purpose. He probably knew he’d get a reaction out of him. However, he still beat the pathetic fusion user. Either way, Shun was going to make him understand.The dark teal haired boy stormed through the LDS building. He ignored everyone who crossed his path as he only had eyes for a certain CEO’s office. He was going to give the gray haired boy a piece of his mind. Although the people in the building seemed used to the boy briskly walking through the building.

Finally he reached the door. He knew because there were bodyguards in front of the door. They weren’t really an issue for him. The xyz user simply slipped by them and kicked down the door. The CEO across the room frowned at how roughly handled his door was. The dark teal haired boy stomped over to the desk and slammed his hands down. Shun stood waiting for an explanation even though he hadn’t said anything yet. Reiji slowly pushed his work to the side and acknowledge the angry boy in front of him.

”Is there something you need, Kurosaki? I’m busy right now, so please make this quick.” The gray haired boy sighed. This was the third time this week the other boy had burst into his office about one thing or another. He’ll probably have to replace the door again. It’s not like he can’t afford to replace it, but it’s still an inconvenience. Sometimes he wonders if it was really worth his time to have the dark teal haired boy work for him.

”You know damn well why I’m here!” Reiji, not really wanting to deal with this, began to return to his work. Shun shoved his papers aside. He came for answers, he’s getting them.

”No, I am unaware, Kurosaki.”Shun could have sworn he was about to pop a vein. The gray haired boy’s expression was still one of slight annoyance. “Feel free to enlighten me.”

”That. Damn. Field. Magic. Tell me why you used it!” He expected the other boy to confront him about this, but he still had hoped it wouldn’t happen. The dark teal haired boy was visibly shaking with anger. A small smirk crossed the CEO’s face.

”Oh? You didn’t enjoy my present? That’s unfortunate.” Reiji wasn’t going to get any work done with the volatile boy around, so he may as well have fun with it. Shun was taken aback by this. He couldn’t believe the words that came out of the other boy’s mouth. He was beyond pissed now.

”You call that a present, Akaba? You’re twisted! In what world is that considered a present?”

It was that moment that Reiji knew that this was going to take far longer than he would have liked. Even now the other boy was still ranting, though he’d stopped listening. If he wanted to get anything done, he would have to stop him somehow. Though he had to admit that the teal haired boy was kind of cute when he got angry. Perhaps there was a way to cut his rant short.

The gray haired boy slowly stood up. However, the boy in front of him took little notice and kept ranting. He quickly grasped Shun’s face and leaned in. The teal haired boy’s eyes widened when he felt something soft collide with his lips. His rant stopped almost immediately. For reasons unknown to himself, he didn’t bother to push away the CEO who captured his lips. It did not last very long, but it left Shun very flushed. He couldn’t find the words to say. Reiji took this as an opportunity to speak.

”Are you done now?” His mind barely registered his words. He wanted to keep yelling at the other boy, but his mind was clouded with that kiss. There was no way he’d ever admit he liked it, but he has to say something to him.

”Y-you! I um…” Shun mentally slapped himself. He couldn’t even get out a sentence. The dark teal haired boy did not like the teasing look the other boy gave him. It was disgusting, but he couldn’t help but to think that he’s also kind of attractive too. Now he literally slapped himself. He was being so stupid right now. He turned around and started walking towards the door before he could keep acting like this in front of the CEO. “Whatever I have more important things to do than be here all day.”

Reiji collected the scattered papers off of the floor. Although everything was a mess now, that meeting wasn’t as unpleasant as he initially thought. Watching him stutter like that was amusing. The dark teal haired boy had an interesting array of reactions. Perhaps making him angry wasn’t such a bad idea. After all, he wouldn’t mind another meeting like this.


End file.
